Seemos Valentine
Seemos Valentine was born 47 years ago as the seventh son to a Highport dock worker. His father taught him the value of a hard days work, but struggled to support his family after sahuagin attacks made trade in the port difficult. Seemos, twelve at the time, voluntarily left home, lied about his age and tried to join a privte security force hired to guard warehouses on the dock. Instead, he was drafted into the Highport military. His first tour of duty was as a kitchen boy at a mining village outside of Highport. In keeping with his father’s values, Seemos was dogmatic about his daily assignments. The soldiers joked that they could always tell what time it was by what Seemos was seen doing. Every minute there was something to do and Seemos enjoyed his regimented schedule. Which is why it was no surprise that Seemos was in the kitchen when the goblins began their attack. The evening meal had finished hours before and the soldiers were huddled around their fires trying to stay warm and dry. Winter had come early bringing with it rain and snow and cold. The attack was swift and hard. First from the north; then, the south. Back and forth, eventually confusing and dividing the main army. Seemos was in the kitchen; his kitchen. Sounds of battle drifted through the cracked windows, but potatoes needed peeling and it was his duty to get that done. He had just opened his last bag when two goblins burst into the room, their commander standing just beyond the threshold. Time slowed for Seemos. He saw their surprise at finding someone here and their glee when they realized he was just a small boy. He saw the nearby cast iron lid, resting on the cutting board, still warm from cooking. He saw his hand clutching the potato peeler; his potato peeler. Then time sped back up and made up for its sluggishness. He knocked the bag over spewing the round spuds in every direction and lunging at the nearest goblin, catching it in the eye socket. The howl the creature made as Seemos extracted the peeler was deafened by the clang of the second goblin’s curved knife glancing off the cast iron lid; somehow already in the boy’s left hand. Seemos took the opportunity to drag the peeler along the goblin’s exposed forearm nearly flaying it to the bone. Another howl of pain and the goblin fell back clutching its profusely bleeding arm. The third goblin, finally understanding that this boy was a threat, ran enraged at the twelve year old. Seemos crouched and braced himself against the charge, just like he saw the soldiers do during their drills. Seemos learned two things that day: Everything has a use though it might not be apparent and goblins can’t run on potatoes. The goblin commander slipped immediately and tumbled to the boy’s feet. Seemos leapt on its back and cracked its neck with his cast iron lid. Seemos looked up and saw the captain finishing off the injured goblins. From that day on, Seemos was the captain’s personal steward and everyone called him Skinner. He served the captain for many years, eventually becoming an officer himself. However, the decline and eventual conquer of Highport removed Seemos as a ranking member of the military. Since then, Seemos has been traveling the small towns and country villages surrounding Highport. There have been more and more instances of gnolls raiding the villages and demanding tribute rather than respect the established trade agreements. What they can’t take in food or other goods, they take in women and call them their “Penelope Brides." Seemos Valentine has come back to Highport to investigate these claims. Though gone only a few years, his home city was nearly unrecognizable to him. He was approached immediately by the Apexus loyalists and told to meet at the abandoned temple of Pelor. There he met Orson Apexus, gold mask and all. “This is no resistance force,” Seemos thought. “This is a circus.” The only saving grace, was the presence of Ser Barnabus Ironshaft. “What is he doing with this mummer’s troupe?” There must be a better way to get his city back to normal without having to join a cult to worship false gods or resort to necromancy. Adventure #3 Mission Log #684 I don’t know why I keep writing in these logs. Nothing I do seems to make any progress towards liberating my home. Maybe it’s just old habits. The people care less and less. I chased another pack of goblins from another farm. I made a difference there, I suppose, for a little while. New Intel: Gnoll tribes are demanding tribute from the locals. Are these new Gnolls migrating to the area or is Hryn losing his grip? I will travel back to Highport tomorrow. It has been a long time. Mission Log #685 I arrived in Highport. Much is the same as when I left, but the statue progresses. New Intel: There are newcommers to town. Reports indicate that one is a powerful fire wizard. One is a strong-woman, possibly a performer, but a capable warrior. One is a cleric of unknown god. These three have joined with yet another mul who seems to have broken his own bonds of slavery. Together, they attacked a slave market! I can nary believe it. This is the first time anyone has fought against Hyrn and his lackeys. I must find these people. Perhaps they are the start of real change. Mission Log #686 I’ve learned the Violet Order has already recruited the group I’m following. Those daft bastards work fast. I’m leaving for the mine as soon as I get supplied. Mission Log #687 I arrived at the quarry. Dead kobolds everywhere. They are likely at the bottom of the shaft. I will make camp until they emerge. Mission Log #688 Still no sign of them. Let their donkey graze. Still I wait. Mission Log #689 I’ve finally met these slaves’ heroes. Something is very wrong. The healer is dead, though from what I’m not sure. The reset are half dead and reeking of undead stench. They’re a suspicious lot, but a good meal and a safe bed can sweeten the most sour of hearts. Wrong was an understatement. The weather has turned. Something evil is coming. Mission Log #690 Highport was deemed too dangerous. Chatham will give them time to rest and plan their next move. It will give me time to earn their trust. I forgot to mention they had a kobold named Helwick. Completely loyal to the group, I find the little fellow to be quite charming. A circus... Some prankster god must have her eye on me. A disrespectful little man, clearly king of his own clown-filling hill, was looking for two of my new companions. The poster he produced described Rikus as an escaped slave. There are no slaves in these lands. The little man was intent on humiliating anyone who didn’t bow down to him. He ordered Dalton be whipped and chained. The ensuing battle was dealt with handily. Winnie, Dalton and Rikus are the most capable combatants I’ve ever seen. However, they lack discipline and cohesion. Mission Log #691 Last night the dead walked again. Animals and men alike came back to do battle with us once again. The wizard, Winnie, carries something powerful and evil in the bat at her side. Questioning was be with denial and paranoia. I thought to press the matter, but trust must start somewhere. Time will yield the truth. Mission Log #682 The others are growing more suspicious and secretive. I have fought with them back to back, my blood shed as much as theirs, yet still they distrust me. As though I would murder them and take everything they have. Winnie cradles that bag in her sleep. She shivers all night despite the fire. I worry for the girl. Mission Log #682 We arrived in Chatham. Winnie and Rikus nearly got themselves lynched. It is unclear what caused their erratic behavior, but they have been in close proximity to the object in Winnie’s satchel. Whatever is in there is most dangerous. Mission Log #1 I tried leaving the group, which must have knocked some sense into them, at least it did Dalton. These three are carrying a heavy burden and I suppose I am now too. The Violet Order is into deeper shit than I thought. The object in Winnie’s satchel is a shattered Elarian artifact. This crystal has the ability to raise the dead. Our Friend gave us a lead on how to put this right again. Winnie’s dead brother came looking for us. We’re hunted by an undead servant of a long dead wizard-king. I’ve never been a part of something so important. I am abandoning my mission to liberate Highport, for now, so I have restarted my mission log. Ibuth Steinum is the only place where we can reforge these gems that hold this impossible evil in check. No doubt the journey will be long and perilous. Adventure #4 Seemos has recently joined up with quite the motley crew of people, and to his surprise, come to take on a great burden and responsibility that he could never have anticipated. Yet, for that brief moment in the fires of battle, he was able to escape thoughts of ancient evils and the cursed gems of gods. Even after all these years of war, service and honor, he still showed these brash young warriors that he still hot the brains AND the brawn to backup his words. He was proud at the way his group came together; they're starting to fight like a unit. However, a fighting force is useless without a commander and a commander is useless if he doesn't know his enemy. Seemos, feeling a little out matched dealing with these ancient magics, knows they need as many friends as possible. However, all of his old allies are gone or turned against him. Except one, maybe. Seemos resolved that he will go to the library and during his studies he composed and encoded a letter to Barnabus Ironshaft. Dear B, I apologize for the secrecy and the subterfuge, but I could not trust your companion. I fear we are facing a terrible evil the likes of which the world hasn't seen for a millennium, so I choose to place my faith in my oldest friend. Your order has been infiltrated by an insidious undead force. The fugitives you seek claim that Winston Erie perished beneath the quarry; killed by the lich king Solsaria. While I did not witness Winston's demise, I did encounter the creature that was Mr. Erie. I witnessed him project a wave of necrotic energy that destroyed everything in its path. Beware this creature for it is only loyal to its lich master. Another warning: Wrekka is making a move for a large quantity of gold in the same quarry that houses this lich. With such a war chest at her back, it would be difficult to find new recruits who wouldn't rather be dealing cards or guarding dice tables. As for the fugitives, I believe them to a a force for good in this land. They fight for your cause, whether they know it or not. I beg of you to give me more time for my investigations. In exchange, I can provide you information and trust that you will use it for the benefit of our people. Watch your back, S P.S. My humble regard to Ms O. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Noble Seemos, Your sagacity and wit seem to know no bounds. Though your cipher eluded our mutual friend, it could not stop my sharpened mind. Your humble regards are received well, and I offer you my own glad tidings. I am saddened to hear that young Winston Erie has succumbed to a lich's control. I could not have foresaw this turn of events when I asked him to retrieve Solsaria's gem a fortnight ago. When Barnabus returns from his evening patrol, I will ask that he personally bring this man in for questioning. I give you imperial authority to rid Highport of Wrekka and her evil ways; a reward for your faithfullness is enclosed. Honorable Seemos, your loyalty to my family has always been unbleamished, so I feel I may trust you with this secret: your king, Orson Apexus III, is dead, and with it our authority and right to ever retake Highport. Nonetheless, I ask that you believe in me, your Queen. I have already retrieved one of the two Soulspan Gems, and once gaining its mate, will wield the power necessary to revive him and our claim to this fair city. Your new friends hold this gem. Through the web of time and memory that is our minds, I can see this and know it to be true. I ask that you bring this gem to me. By any means necessary. Your Queen, Olivia Apexus PS: In your most urgent time of need, think only of me, and I will be with you, my humble servant. Attached to this letter from Queen Olivia Apexus, was a cloth banner and a royal certificate bestowing Seemos with the titles of Viscount of Briar Lake and Baron of Mount Valentino. Seemos is unclear about how to proceed. On the one hand, Olivia Apexus on the throne would certainly improve his people's lives, however, does she truly have the legal authority to rule? Escape from Highport A dinge of sulfer hung in the air that morning. “Fitting,” Seemos thought. His companions looked like they went through hell last night. Despite his own long night of study, Seemos finally started to feel a sense of direction and clarity. Different parts of the puzzle were falling into place. Ironshaft’s support of the Violet Order made sense now that he knew who really was in charge. The laws of succession were clear and the Order was working within the bound of law to restore order. The titles granted to Seemos were worthless since Olivia had no authority to grant him, but his companions couldn’t understand that. They couldn’t understand devotion to one’s home or a cause greater than themselves. All they could see was a bribe where Seemos saw a scrap of paper. Wrekka’s casino had been a problem for ages. She and he crew preyed on the poor and the stupid slowly killing them with false hope and crooked games. Fortunately, the group had business there to procure passage out of Highport. Seeing the building’s size and the number of armed patrolmen, Seemos wondered how he was to bring down such an establishment. He would not have to be concerned for very long. The muls took to drinking like a dwarf and to gambling like a human. “I guess they got the worst of both worlds there, “ Seemos reflected while trying to keep his wits about him. However the excitement of the casino got the better of him and he soon found himself enjoying some of the bar’s more creative drinks. The VIP lounge was more opulent than Seemos could have expected. He wondered if the manor at Briar Lake was half as lavish. Wrekka, perched in her chair with her undead nephew standing behind her. “I thought crows could smell death.” Kreloc demanded the gem and the ensuing battle ended the existence of both undead enemies, including Winston. Between Rikus’ rolling on the ground the entire battle, Dalton’s senseless brutality, and Winnie’s barely contained raw power, Seemos wondered if he belonged with these people. The time finally came to meet with Olivia. Seemos thought they would finally get some help with these gems and get the Violet Order to stop hunting them. Tactically; the right move. “I should’ve known Olivia wouldn’t honor our deal. She imagines herself a queen and above such peasantries." Upon seeing Olivia’s retinue, Dalton bolted with Winnie following close behind. Folk started to gather to see the show, which is when Seemos saw the true Olivia for the first time. He wanted to do the right thing; he always tried. The allies and friends in which he surrounded himself didn’t always make that easy, but Barnabus tried. He chose wrong. With a speed and agility that belied his age, Seemos turned and flipped Barnabus on his head, grabbed the gem shard and his fallen sword, and bid his friend good-bye. He ran for the docks like the rest. Seemos lost everything. Fully convinced his home was doomed to be destroyed by a long dead, mad witch king, he could not imagine a future for himself. Ship at Sea The trip to Settler’s Bay allowed Seemos to contemplate his changes in fortune and how good liquor was hard to come by in the middle of the ocean. When he thought events were most dire, help showed up out of nowhere. The “help” turned out to be more of a liability than he expected. “However, “ he thought, “they could see what I couldn’t.” Ironshaft and Lady Olivia were already destroying his Highport with their hunger for power. The mask on his sword’s crossguard smile at him with a cheerful grin. Seemos flipped the sword to the other side. The matching frowning face complimented his mood better. He never had any luck in finding any information on the origin of his trusty sword. He searched every dusty tome he could get his hands on, but there were no references to the mask symbols. He didn’t even know how old the blade was or who made it. A flicker of light caught Seemos’ attention. Helwick’s eyes regarded him warily from behind one of the many crates in the ship’s hold. What to do with this one, the old commander contemplated. If he wants a long life, he should run as a fast as possible the second we’re docked. Still his chances aren’t great on a new continent in the middle of a strange land. ''Seemos took a long pull on his bottle and when he looked up, the kobold had come out of hiding and was openly staring at him. “You’re braver that others of your kind. Share a drink with an old man?” Helwick beamed, or as much as Seemos could tell as the kobold let his tongue loll out his mouth and excitedly hopped over to sit down. Helwick produced a tiny egg cup from the the sack he used as a travel pack and presented it to Seemos for filling. “This is from Grog’s tavern, isn’t it?" “Is a good cup,” Helwick stated proudly. “Good enough for this swill, to be sure. A toast to you, Private Helwick.” With that, Seemos drained the last of the bottle and Helwick drank from his little egg cup. “Burns tongue. Me likes." “I’ll make a soldier out of you yet, Helwick." Seemos began to train the young kobold and found a new purpose in the process. He couldn’t in good conscience take Helwick any further in their dangerous journey without some preparation. Every afternoon Helwick, stood at attention near the main mast and presenting his pick for inspection. Then, Seemos would teach him how to clean and protect the weapon from the salty air. After that, there would be some marching drills. The crew of the Salty Dwarf couldn’t help but watch the strange sight of a man dressed in full armor traipsing around the deck with a little kobold in tow. When the drills were done and Helwick could at least step in line if not in sync with Seemos, then it was time for Helwick’s favorite part: sparring. Helwick had a broken mop handle that fit him quite well and Seemos had a piece of drift wood. The old commander would sit on a low stool and teach Helwick how to hold his weapon correctly. CLAK! Seemos would teach Helwick how to block an attack. CLAK WOOSH! Then they moved on to parrys. CLAK WOOSH CLAK Then to counters. CLAK WOOSH CLAK BOONNnnnnnggggg Helwick landed his first blow. It was a bucket being hoisted up the mast behind him, but Seemos noted the blow was executed perfectly. Settler's Bay and the First Mountain Sky Landing in Settler’s Bay was a mixed blessing. Seemos was glad to be off the boat, finally, but he felt out of place there. Everyone in this town was a newcomer compared to the average citizen of Highport. The white dragon, ''Heklavakkter, made sure that no one lived here more than 10 years. Governor Roy Tagert documented each party memeber's next of kin in case of death by dragon. He didn’t realize until just then how lonely their group was. Seemos was the only one who had any family and they were likely dead or worse by now. Delila… He hadn’t thought of his wayward sister in years; the family stopped talking about her decades ago when she hopped a ship to some unknown land. If she was still out there, Seemos reasoned, she deserved all his worldly possessions. Though the threat of a dragon appearing at any moment was quite shocking, the more troublesome was the sorry state the town guards were in. Taking the owlbear cub back from these fools would be a favor they did not deserve. Most intriguing was the dwarf treasure hunter, Bendici Skota. She was selling a sword unlike anything Seemos had seen. The blade was the color of ash with black whorls in the steel. The crossguard showed two angels soaring in flight. The Pommel itself was a raven pointed downward. Furthermore, this sword was named. Etched in elegant script was the name Graefling. Named swords are usually only owned by the nobility and never sold to the public. How had this magnificent sword come to be possessed by this trader? How fortunate that Bendici offered a discount if the party were to return the owlbear cub to its nest. Seemos understood that Ibuth Steinum was a strange place, but he was not prepared for what lay ahead. He had heard tales, but this was the first time he had encountered a bullywug, let alone an entire retinue and a prince to boot. The camp looked at once a fairy tale and camping trip. Always a student of war, Seemos was particularly interested in Prince Bog’s musket. A strange contraption, but one well suited to hunting, which was why Prince Bog was there. It so happened that the nest the party was seeking belonged to a dire owlbear the Prince was hunting. Seeing an opportunity, the party joined Prince Bog’s camp to travel up the mountain. Learning of Prince Bog’s fool hardy decision to hunt the dire owlbear alone, the party decided to go after him. A cave in a mountain seemed inoccous nough. It was time to put Helwick to the test. Stealth, however, was not part of Seemos’ training, so Helwick bounded up to the cave entrance and was grabbed by a huge troll. The troll roared with glee at such an easy meal. How wrong he was. Helwick fought back as well as he could, but could damage the fast healing troll. The party rushed to Helwick’s aid. Seemos and Rikus charged the foul beast and distracted it while Winnie set the monster ablaze. Catching the creature off balance, Seemos tripped the troll allowing Helwick to tumble free, nearly off a cliff to his doom. Rikus, the ever vigilent, risked life and limb to pull the kobold to safety. The troll defeated, the party was able to resume their climb up the mountain. The climb up the rest of the mountain took little time. Near the summit, the owlbear cub began squawking, crying out for its mother. Wisely, the party uncaged the cub and let the mother go to it. Dalton was the first to find Prince Bog cowering in a crevice. The party followed suit and took shelter in the narrow rock formation while the dire owlbear shrieked preparing for an attack. However, a quick thinking Winnie set the nest on fire allowing the party to escape off the mountain.